


Oh Darling, It's All the Same to Me

by Sprite_Vodka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Scenting, only mentioned not used, tho that's barely mentioned and one throw away line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprite_Vodka/pseuds/Sprite_Vodka
Summary: “Want you.” Callow crooned in his ear, giving it a small nip in the process as a growl rumbled through his chest. Horns was sure if he was standing, the growl alone would have made his knees weak, and the nip would have sent him straight to the floor.
Relationships: Horns/Callow, male oc/male oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Oh Darling, It's All the Same to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooBerg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooBerg/gifts).



> started this in february and tried to put it out on halloween, that clearly didn't happen lmao
> 
> small note for readers; these oc's are from a friends original world where they're computer viruses and have souls instead of hearts.

The day had been slow, as most full moons were after the first initial one. Hearing Callow’s joints creak and groan throughout the later afternoon would always be unsettling, but the gator virus had seemed to take it with stride after the first handful of times.

Horns couldn’t help the little frown that pulled at his lips as he looked down at his lover stretched across his lap, one of the rare times Callow could find sleep and it happened when he shifted. The younger one _said_ it didn’t hurt, but the small winces and grunts in discomfort Callow let out in his sleep did little to ease Horns of the thought. Three months ago, he had cracked open his spell book and had looked for a solution, or at least ease the minimal pain.

Instead, from what Horns could gather, the ancient book had been translated incorrectly. The key ingredient, which had been ‘hair of the dog’, was not, in fact, what the key ingredient was in the original scripture. In hindsight, Horns felt stupid for thinking a piece of an animal could undue a weregator’s curse. Now, instead of a weregator, he was saddled with a werewolf.

Not that he was complaining. The younger one was like a puppy if it was nearly twice as tall as Horns and was bipedal. Callow had scared the shit out of the team initially, startled Psi enough that a burst of vines shot out from his feet and cocooned around their master protectively. Once the full moon had passed they all had a good laugh about it, but the couple now stayed in either Callow or Horns’ room. Usually the latter, he had the larger bed considering the younger one could never find sleep.

“Light.” Callow muttered out in a deeper than normal pitch, startling Horns from his thoughts to glance down.

His boyfriend seemed to be just over halfway through the transformation, ears having already shifted and moved up to the top of his head as two triangle points of dark brown. Faintly, he could hear a quiet but steady thump of a tail that was surely more brown and furry than green and scaly. His jaw also seemed to be in the process of elongating, his speech soon to be hindered but not completely obscured, taking a handful more seconds than normal to let out some smart ass remark.

Thankfully, because of how his eyes looked normally, the wolfish features didn’t morph one of the many things he loved about Callow. Horns could identify him based on his eyes alone, the deep green irises drowning in the black sclera. It was what had initially been what sparked an interest to talk with Callow, get closer than just teammates. At the very least, that fond memory wasn’t something the curse could take.

Quickly, Horns leaned back and flipped off the light switch, Callow instantly relaxing into Horns’ lap once again as he let out a heavy sigh. “Thanks.”

He smiled softly at Callow, running his fingers through his hair and noticed it seemed to start taking on a more coarse and thicker texture. “Of course.” He cooed, leaning down to press a kiss to Callow’s lips while they were still recognizable.

Callow let out a pleased grumble, his tail thumping against the couch a little harder as he reciprocated.

Another hour passed and their position had shifted; Horns was perfectly cuddled up against Callow’s furry chest, the virus having completed his transformation just a few minutes prior. He had promptly sat up once he had grown too large for the couch, scooped up the older one, and got them comfy on the bed amongst a sea of blankets and pillows. It vaguely reminded Horns of a nest each time, unable to stop a stupid little smile from tugging at his lips.

A rumble in Callow’s chest had Horns looking up, finding his boyfriend staring at him with a twinkle in his eye. “Everything okay?” He asked, Callow nodding as a large hand gently rubbed at Horns’ side to ruck up his shirt, his rounded black claws gently gliding across Horns’ exposed skin.

Horns gave a small shiver, turning to hide his face away in Callow’s chest. “Don’t tickle me, you know I don’t like it.” Callow let out a huff in response, his muzzle coming down to nose at Horns’ cheek.

Already, Horns could tell something was off. Usually, Callow was more docile on the days leading up to the full moon, something Glitch had jokingly called ‘moon drunk’, though it wasn’t a completely inaccurate description. He was usually more affectionate in those days as well, more often than not nearly leaning on Horns as they went about their day, acting as if he was beyond tired and ready to drop dead and never stop cuddling his boyfriend. Never before had he been this handsy, acting as if it was any other night and he wasn’t a giant werewolf. It was almost like he finally had energy after countless full moons.

“What’s gotten into you?” Horns tried again, moving to sit up but stopped abruptly as Callow let out a growl, his cold nose suddenly shoving into Horns’ neck again.

“You smell different, Coro, good different.” Callow managed to rumble out, his maw and tongue nearly the wrong shape to be able to speak. His voice was almost pitched too low to hear as well, but the gravelly, deep tone stirred something in Horns at the sound of his pet name as he shuffled his legs tightly together.

Horns opened his mouth to reply before promptly snapping it shut as the longer and thicker than normal tongue lapped at his skin, shivering when Callow snuffled along his neck down to his collarbone.

Embarrassed and unable to figure out what Callow was doing, Horns glanced away with a flush, looking down Callow’s body. That was a mistake, his cheeks heating up more when he saw the tip of something deep red peeking out of Callow’s sheath.

“Oh,” he managed to say, “d-did the moon—”

“Want you.” Callow crooned in his ear, giving it a small nip in the process as a growl rumbled through his chest. Horns was sure if he was standing, the growl alone would have made his knees weak, and the nip would have sent him straight to the floor.

Horns brought his gaze back up to Callow’s face, finding a grin pulling at his lips before the werewolf brought his face back in close to Horns’ neck. “Tell me to stop, and I will.” His warm breath made Horns shiver, giving an enthusiastic nod as he felt Callow’s hands continue their descent down.

“I-I trust you.” He managed to bumble out, biting his bottom lip as Callow let out a pleased rumble.

Callow gently hooked his claws in the waistband of Horns’ pants, sliding them down slowly, giving the satyr virus enough time to pull away from his ministrations or to stop things from continuing. Instead, Horns gave his hips a wiggle, helping to quickly slide out of the constricting sweats and underwear.

The werewolf let out a chuckle, tossing the offending pieces of clothing to the floor without a second glance. “Are you excited?” He teased, Horns flushing as he nodded and moved to straddle Callow’s torso, reaching up to pull his shirt off.

Callow was quick to steady him, large clawed hands gently cupping the swell of his ass, thumbs rubbing soft circles in his hips.

As soon as his shirt hit the floor, Horns’ world was flipped around, finding himself lying on Callow with his face a few centimetres from his red cock, feeling his cheeks heat as his eyes dilated.

Already, Callow was _much_ larger than he normally was, and Horns could see that his member was still lengthening out of his sheath.

A startled moan left Horns as something warm and wet licked between his cheeks, glancing over his shoulder to find his boyfriend giving him a teasing smile before licking over his hole again. “Relax, Coro,” Callow cooed, his warm breath tickling Horns ass, “let me take care of you.”

Horns let out a muted _‘uh huh’_ , burying his face into Callow’s pelvis, hands tightly clutching fists full of fur as Callow continued his feasting. He was embarrassed; that wicked foreign tongue performing familiar movements that had Horns nearly curling in on himself. They had plenty of sex, had tried many things together, but _this_ , _this_ was new and almost felt taboo.

He peeked up again, eyeing Callow’s cock as that devious tongue continued on its mission. Horns was sure he was trying to work his way in, as Callow usually did, but the muscle was no longer slim or dexterous and instead more fat and clumsy, though Callow didn’t seem one bit deterred by that.

With only mild hesitation, Horns leaned forward and drew his tongue over the tip, earning a pleased growl that traveled up his spine and a drop of pre that he quickly lapped up. He was almost too far to play with Callow, the older one having to stretch and wiggle slightly away just to softly mouth at the tapered tip.

The werewolf, seeming to deem this motion as offensive, let out a deep growl before pulling Horns back, the satyr virus letting out a small whimper. “Callow…” he whined, trailing off and biting his bottom lip.

Callow paused at his tone, clawed hands still holding Horns possessively, but finally let up and began to gently move Horns.

The older one was back to facing Callow, sitting up on his chest. One of Callow’s hands was cupping his ass while the other rested on his thigh, thumb gently stroking along the bottom of Horns’ shaft. “Tell me what you want, Coro.” He purred out, giving his ass a small squeeze.

The satyr virus let out a soft moan, eyes falling shut as he pressed his chin to his chest. “Y-you,” he managed to groan out, “I want you.”

He missed Callow’s wolfish grin, instead letting out a whimper as that devious hand left his thigh and reached for the bottom drawer of the nightstand.

When he opened his eyes again, Callow was holding up a bottle of lube, leaning up to press a kiss to Horns’ neck. “Turn around and open yourself up for me, I doubt you’d be able to fit one of my fingers in your tight little ass.” Horns wanted to argue that he was the opposite of tight since Callow had him nearly every night, but the need to please won out in place of a logical rebuttal.

Horns swiped the lube from the werewolf and turned around, straddling his chest again. He leaned forward enough to give Callow a look at his hole, feeling those large hands come to a rest on his thighs, holding him in place as his chest rumbled below Horns.

He popped open the cap, drizzled some of the clear gel onto his finger tips, and rolled it around to warm it up. Callow enjoyed dripping it down onto his crack straight from the cold bottle most nights, so he was pleased that his boyfriend was unable to help for once.

Reaching back, Horns circled the tight muscle, biting his lip to hold in a moan as he breached his hole. Callow let out a pleased growl, flexing his clawed fingers into the muscle of Horns’ thighs.

“That’s it, Coro, get yourself ready for my cock.” Callow crooned, Horns nodding as he worked in a second finger.

A third finger quickly followed after a few quick scissoring motions, the rumbling below from Callow’s chest constantly stimulating Horns’ cock enough to keep him at a semi but not enough to get him off. Horns debated a fourth finger, it certainly wouldn’t have been the first time, but he couldn’t wait any longer, and the little burn of the stretch would send him straight to cloud nine.

“Noli,” he cooed, feeling those claws grip his thighs more tightly at the mention of Callow’s own pet name. “I’m ready, _please_.”

Callow eased off his tight grip, gently pawing at Horns’ hip. “Turn around, I want to see your face when you come on my cock.” Horns was already nodding before Callow had even finished speaking, quick to turn and face his boyfriend.

They shared a chaste kiss, Callow growling deep in his chest as he found Horns’ tongue with his own. He indulged for longer than he wanted, enjoying how Callow was beginning to grope his thighs a little bit harder, but soon the ache grew too much. In the time it took between having his ass eaten and now, Horns was fully on board and wanted to get fucked so badly by his werewolf.

Taking initiative, Horns reached back and gently lined Callow’s cock up with his hole, holding back a shiver when he realized he could barely wrap his hand around the werewolf’s cock. “Take your time, Horns,” he looked back to find Callow leaning forward, his tone and expression gentle. “We can go as slow as you need.” He nodded to his boyfriend, letting out a tiny sigh of relief before focusing his attention back to the cock below him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Horns lowered himself down, biting his lip as the tapered tip sunk past his rim. He paused, hovering with one hand firmly planted on Callow’s chest as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. “G-gods, you’re s-so big like th-this.”

Callow grinned up at him, leaning up to nose at his neck again. “Hm, I can smell how keyed up you are, surely it can’t be that bad.”

“Never said it w-was bad.”

“Then why don’t you lower yourself a little more, Coro.”

It certainly wasn’t a question or suggestion; he may have not been able to smell scents like Callow could, but the green of his eyes was nearly swallowed whole by his lust. Horns was sure his own didn’t look much different.

Getting back to work, Horns continued his descent, singing sweet moans for Callow. The werewolf answered in kind with soft growls, continuing to nose at Horns’ neck as he kept his eyes on the satyr’s face.

Once Horns had bottomed out, both fell still as the older one got used to the length and shape of his lover’s cock. If he could, he would have stayed seated on his throne forever, subconsciously squeezing Callow as the younger one very gently rolled his hips.

Their eyes meet, Horns giving a fucked out little smile as he slowly lifted himself up, eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned and dropped back down, fully sheathing Callow’s cock back into his greedy hole.

Callow let out a snarl, claws digging into his thighs and leaving ten red marks, surely there would be bruises in the morning if he checked.

Again, Horns rose up, moaning like a bitch in heat as he dropped back down, quickly setting a fast pace as both hands came to the werewolf’s chest, thumbing at his nipples. Callow was quick to catch on, snapping his hips up to meet Horns on the way down, Horns crying out in pure pleasure as he knocked his head back.

Never before had Callow been so openly rough, the younger one often worrying that his ministrations were too harsh. Horns had pleaded and begged to be treated a little rougher in the beginning, but had come to terms that Callow was just a gentle and sensual lover. He took pleasure from Horns catching his end, some nights he wouldn’t even find his own release as long as Horns was satiated. This is what Horns had wanted from the beginning, suddenly looking forward to the next full moon.

“Red.” Callow suddenly barked out, startling Horns to a stop.

Never in all their trysts had Callow safeworded, only using ‘yellow’ once or twice when he got too overstimulated or Horns had gotten too excited, it was usually the satyr that pulled them to a stop. It surprised Horns enough that he lifted himself up off Callow’s chest, hands hovering in the air. He would have unseated himself entirely had Callow not kept both hands securely on his thighs.

Horns waited patiently as Callow panted lightly, seemingly trying to come back to himself and calm down. Some little pleased part in the back of his mind was proud he seemed to have Callow so worked up in what felt like such a short time, but his worry about his boyfriend safewording stomped those thoughts down. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked softly, Callow instantly shaking his head.

“No, never.” He murmured softly, leaning up to gently bump his nose to Horns’. “You need to know that I have,” he paused, “I have some new _equipment_.”

“Equipment?” Horns echoed, trying to recall any mail that had arrived that could possibly be used in the bedroom.

Callow leaned in towards his ear, warm breath stirring the air and making Horns shiver slightly. “I have a knot in this form, and I’d love to use it on you, Horns, but I need your consent.” Horns felt his breath catch in his throat, clenching down on Callow’s cock and received a soft growl in his ear.

Horns licked his lips, feeling his soul begin to race. “H-how long would we be stuck?” He whispered, holding in a moan as a soft growl rolled through Callow’s chest, one of his clawed hands moving to squeeze at Horns’ ass.

“Don’t know, but I’d love to find out together.”

Horns melted like putty, leaning back down to rest against Callow’s chest. It made him nervous to try something that felt so outlandish and taboo, but he trusted Callow. He had rewarded his boyfriend for trying so many new things in the bedroom, had thoroughly enjoyed how well Callow took care of him before, during, and after sex. Even if it was just this once, he wanted to give Callow that tiny bit of control that the older one usually held.

Horns nodded to Callow, the werewolf giving a small smile. “Okay, let’s find out then.” Horns confirmed, feeling his breath catch as Callow’s thumb reached over to stroke the underside of his semi-soft cock.

“Green?” Callow asked, moving to nose at his throat again.

“Green.”

For the second time tonight, Horns was flipped again, finding himself on his back under Callow, the werewolf remaining seated deep in his ass. “Such a good boy for me, Coro,” Callow purred out, nosing at Horns’ neck again as he resumed slow and drawn out thrusts. “You want to be dicked so badly that you’d say ‘yes’ to getting knotted, such an obedient slut.”

Horns let out a moan as he nodded, tossing his head back as his arms rested on either side of his head. “Y-yes, your slut.” He agreed, Callow leaning down to growl softly in his ear.

“No one else is allowed to touch you except for me,” Horns nodded, arching his chest up towards the werewolf, Callow taking the bait and bringing one hand up to rub at a painfully hard nipple. “Even if someone else came along and fucked you, you’ve been moulded so prettily to my cock, anything else would feel incomplete.” To drive his point home, Callow gave a particularly hard thrust, Horns letting out a wanton moan as he knocked his head back into the pillow.

The clawed tips of his thumb and index finger moved to pinch and roll the little bud around, Horns panting as he struggled to stay still. It didn’t last long as another rough thrust was given, Horns letting out a whine as he rolled his hips down to meet Callow’s thrusts.

The werewolf let out a low rumble as he began to pick up the pace, large and intimidating teeth bared as his rumble turned into grunts and growls. See the sharp canines should have terrified Horns, but all he did was surge up, arms wrapped around Callow’s neck, and gave open mouth kisses that the werewolf eagerly returned. Callow’s noises were muffled as their tongues met halfway, but Horns was more interested in tonguing the sharp teeth that lined Callow’s maw, but he didn’t seem too hard done by as he continued to fondle Horns’ chest.

As they broke apart for air, Callow’s noises started up again, louder and more animalistic than either of them were used to. Not that Callow was usually quiet, but usually he was more of a chatty bedmate than a noisy one. “A-are you ever q-quiet?” Horns asked, unable to keep the punched out tone from his voice.

Callow gave a wolfish grin as he thrust his hips forwards sharply as he pulled Horns back to meet him, claws digging into his skin as they slid down to his hips and left his abused nipples alone. “Not when I’m with you, Coro.” He suddenly reached down, those long and blunt nails gently scraping along the inside of Horns’ thigh. “Are you close?”

Horns nodded, Callow grinning as he redoubled his efforts, thrusting hard and fast. He brought his hand up with a flourish, Horns barely able to pay attention as Callow made a show of licking it, before it was wrapped around Horns’ cock. The satyr let out a cry as he tossed his head back, fingers digging into whatever fur he could find as Callow kept his grip tight, tunnel vision in his need to get Horns off.

For a few heartbeats, Horns was positive that he had blacked out, his vision going white, back arching off the bed as he spilled all over Callow’s hand and himself. When he was able to see again, he was greeted with Callow licking his hand clean before big arms were wrapped around his waist.

Callow leaned forward and pressed the top of his muzzle along Horns’ sternum, letting out whines and grunts, trying to catch his end like Horns had as his thrusts began to barely pull out. Instead, he was trying to get as deep as possible, knot on the verge of filling but he needed that one last push.

And Horns knew exactly what the werewolf needed to hear.

“Please,” he breathed out, watching as Callow’s ear twitched in acknowledgement. “Please, daddy, please knot your little slut.”

Callow’s muzzle suddenly shot up, teeth gripping at Horns’ shoulder with more than enough pressure to feel but not hard enough to break skin as Callow bottomed out with one sharp snap of his hips, his knot swelling instantly and locking him in place as he shot one thick rope of come in after another. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own as he rutted forward, the knot keeping them tightly secured together as Horns was filled further and further.

Horns let out a tiny moan as he arched his back, gripping the fur on the back of Callow’s head tightly as he tipped his head to the side, giving the werewolf more room to work with.

A pleased growl sent a shiver down his spine as Callow’s maw withdrew and gently lapped at his shoulder, surely nursing a fresh set of bruises that could hopefully be hidden from the team. “Gods, I feel so full.” Horns softly mumbled, releasing his grip to gently rub his hands over his stomach, finding it slightly distended from when they started. 

“You liked it,” Callow rumbled, moving to nose at Horns’ chest, one hand gently tracing circles on his hip.

He could still feel Callow’s cock twitch inside him, no doubt would continue to do so for the next long while. While Horns could feel a stir of interest, his libido quietly calling for a round two, Callow looked worn out and tired. If they could, there would be another round, if not, well, Horns would just have to train his werewolf to give him more than one orgasm.

Horns couldn’t stop the soft smile that graced his face, eyes half shut as he leaned into Callow’s chest. The werewolf was quick to get an arm under Horns, pulling him close as he wrapped both arms around his small lover.

A hum left Horns as he buried his face away into the thick fur, hands clutching tightly to the fur he could reach in front of him. “I love you, Noli.”

Callow let out a rumble above him, his long maw resting on top of his head. “I love you too, Coro.”


End file.
